


Be Mine

by literallyyoutube



Category: tronnor - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M, Tronnor, croye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:19:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3343457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/literallyyoutube/pseuds/literallyyoutube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye Sivan, the beautiful and sweet Australian with the piercing blue eyes, was the boy I was crushing on so hard. He would never love me back. He was perfect in every way I could imagine, but he could never be mine. I felt my face fall with each second of watching him, knowing he would never be mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a bit similar to my christmas one but who cares ahaha. Thanks for reading cuties :) P.S. I suggest listening to ILYSB and any other tronnor songs for ultra feels <3 (ILYSB gave me the most feels so maybe save that for when the cute part starts)

**Connor POV:**

 

I sighed, leaning on my kitchen counter, looking around at all my friends gathered in my apartment. It was Valentine’s Day, so I decided to call over my friends, including my british youtuber friends who were visiting, to hang out for a night. Oh, and Troye was here too. How could I forget? Troye Sivan, the beautiful and sweet Australian with the piercing blue eyes, was the boy I was crushing on so hard. He would never love me back. I watched him talk to Marcus and Niomi, how adorable he was, how funny he was. He was perfect in every way I could imagine, but he could never be mine. I felt my face fall with each second of watching him, knowing he would never be mine.

“You okay Con?” A voice sounded behind me. Turning around, I saw the concerned face of Zoe Sugg, one of my best friends. I let out a sigh, and slumped my body against her’s, as she offered me a hug. Zoe could always realize when I wasn’t okay, and her hugs were the most comforting in the world. Aside from Troye’s of course. Oh Troye. Zoe rubbed my back once more, before moving to pull away, still keeping her hand on my shoulder. “What’s the matter?”

I shrugged in response, and let my eyes dart once more to the beautiful boy with the blue eyes. She caught my flicker of movement and let out a knowing hum.

“I see,” she said, failing to keep the excitement and smile out of her voice. I groaned, dreading the fangirling about to come. She gripped my arm tighter, and began jumping up and down. “Awwww!” she whispered, a bit too loudly.

“Zoe!” I smacked her arm, in an attempt to calm her down. Finally, she quieted down a bit, but the wide grin refused to leave her face.

“Tell me more!” she whispered, to which I shook my head, refusing to give in. “ _Con,_ ” she whined, tugging on my arm. I groaned, realizing she wouldn’t give up, and proceeded to sit on the counter. I shrugged, not knowing where to begin. I decided on stalling on answering the question by munching on some candy hearts, taking the time to notice the saying written on them. _Call me. My girl. Luv me. Soulmate. XOXO. Be Mine._ Zoe jumped on the counter, and sat next to me, looking at me expectantly.

I sighed. “I don’t know. He’s just so...perfect, you know? Everytime he looks at me, my heart flutters. He has the voice of an angel. His hugs are so comforting. He’s...everything. But he could never think of me the way I think of him. There’s no way.” My heart dropped once again at the thought.

“Connor, you don’t know that. Who couldn’t love you?” Zoe smiled, slinging an arm around my shoulders. I leaned against her, resting my head on her shoulder. “Also,” she whispered, “it’s no secret that you like him.”

I sat up straight at that. “ _What?_ ”

She giggled, “Oh don’t be silly, Con, who wouldn’t be able to tell?”

I groaned, burying my face in my hands. I felt my face grow visibly hot and red, causing Zoe to giggle even louder. “We all ship it anyways,” she added, still laughing. This was the most embarrassing thing ever. Now it’s just going to be even more pathetic that he won’t return my feelings. Zoe seemed to read my mind, ceasing her laughter. “Oh don’t worry Con, I have a plan.”

“A _what?_ Uh uh. No no _no,_ ” I shook my head. There was no way I would let her mortify me even more. Before I could protest any further, she took one of the candy hearts in her hands and threw it at Troye, missing the back of his head by just a bit.

“What are you doing?” I hissed at her. Zoe just giggled and threw another one. This time, it flew over his head and landed straight in his lap. She gasped and ducked underneath the counter, out of sight. My eyes widened as I realised her intention, but before I could hide from sight as well, I saw him turn around to see only me, next to a bowl of candy hearts. I felt my face heat up and I nervously waved at him, trying to seem nonchalant. Troye just giggled and turned back around. _What does that mean? Oh god this is so embarrassing. What did it even say on the heart?_

“ _That_ was your plan?” I asked Zoe.

She snickered, “I never said it was a good plan, I just wanted to embarrass you.”

I rolled my eyes, “Zo, you’re the worst.”

“Come on, I think they’re putting on the movie now,” she smiled and pulled me to where the rest of our friends were gathered in my living room. I took a seat on the couch, expecting Zoe to sit next to me, but instead, she sat next to Alfie, leaving an empty space next to me. I looked up at the tv screen and saw they had picked to play _The Proposal_. I felt someone sit next to me, and turned to see Troye beside me. _Oh Zoe, that little shit. Could this be any more embarrassing?_ Trying to not think about Troye too much, I focused on the movie, but that became hard when about ten minutes into the movie, I felt a weight on my shoulder. Looking down, I saw Troye had rested his head on my shoulder and snuggled up into my side. He looked up at me, allowing me see his gorgeous blue eyes. I let my eyes flicker down to his lips briefly, before I cleared my throat, looking back up, panicking, to see Zoe smirking at me. _Oh fuck this._ It wasn’t out of the ordinary that Troye was snuggled up next to me. We sat like this often; it was normal, but this felt different. Despite how fast my heart was racing, I tried to calm myself down and get more comfortable. Slouching back a bit more, I moved my arm to wrap around him and rest on his side, and leaned my head on top of his. I felt him smile into my side, and snuggle up closer to me. His sweater was so comfortable and his hair smelled so good; it felt like home. Something brushed my hand, almost hesitantly. Looking down, I saw Troye’s next to mine. I took in a shaky breath, trying to act casual, as I felt him cautiously grab my hand. _Oh shit._ I tried to relax, and returned the gesture, interlacing my fingers with his, smiling to myself, seeing him do the same out of the corner of my eye. _Is this what friends do too?_ Even though I tried to focus on Ryan Reynolds rushing through the streets with coffee in his hand, I felt my eyelids drooping. Cuddling with Troye was just so comforting. I let out a yawn, and let the wave of sleep wash over me.

 

Someone stirring next to me brought me out of my deep sleep. I slowly stretched open my eyes to see that nobody was else in the room, and Troye still resting his head on my shoulder, hugging his arms around my waist. _Where is everyone?_ I took in Troye’s angelic sleeping face: how his mouth was slightly open, how is nose twitched once in a while; he was like a kitten. His eyes began to open, causing me to quickly avert my eyes so he didn’t catch me staring. He let out a yawn and stretched his body, only to collapse back and snuggle up to me again.

“Where is everyone?” he whispered, looking up at me. I shrugged in response, rubbing my eyes in an attempt to wake up, as he began to get up as well. I didn’t realise how close our faces were until I removed my hands from my face, to see his face only inches away from mine. My breath caught in my throat, getting lost in his eyes, the tension between us rising.

“Oh,” I whispered. Our faces were so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face. My breathing became uneven as he began to lean in slowly. _Holy shit. What is happening right now? Is he going to kiss me?_ I stayed completely still, unsure of what was about to happen. It seemed like I was sitting there for hours as he kept moving until there was about a centimeter between our lips. All it would take was to move the slightest to close the gap, but I was too frozen to do so. Finally, he did just that, and pressed his lips against mine softly, giving me room to pull away. _Is this really happening? I didn’t think Troye Sivan could ever like me._ Shoving those thoughts to the back of my mind, I thought, _fuck it_ , and pressed back against his lips. He grinned into the kiss and wrapped his hands around my neck. The kiss was lazy, but it was gentle and sweet. His breath tasted like sweet candy hearts; it was addicting and I couldn’t get enough of it. I wrapped my arms around his waist and brought him closer, mouth moving against his. I tried to tilt my head, but ended up bumping my nose against his in the process, causing him to giggle affectionately and press against me further. I was grinning as wide as I could throughout the whole kiss. _This cannot be real_. Troye finally pulled away and rested his forehead on mine, both of us out of breath and smiling widely. He reached into his pocket and brought out a candy heart, the one Zoe had thrown at him, finally letting me see what it said.

“Be mine?” he asked. I sucked in a breath and nodded against his forehead. A chorus of _aww_ ’s pulled my gaze away from his to see all of our friends hiding behind my counter in my kitchen. _Those fuckheads. Was this their plan?_ I looked at Zoe, who only smirked at me in response.

 

_**1 Year Later** _

 

I turned left into my favourite coffee shop, where I said I’d be meeting Bethany. Today was Valentine’s Day, and Troye was supposed to come and visit, but something came up suddenly, and he couldn’t come anymore. Luckily, Bethany called me to see if I wanted to meet  up, and decided it would be good to take my mind off the let down. Stepping inside, I looked around for the familiar head of brown hair, and spotted it on a couch next to the fireplace. _Thank god, it was so fucking cold outside._

“Hey Beth!” I grinned walking up to her.

“Con! It’s been so long since we’ve met!” she grinned back and got up to engulf me in a tight hug.

“I know, how are you?” I missed Beth so much, she could just always make me smile. We spent a while talking, catching up, and just having a great time.

“So um, what happened with Troye?” she asked me cautiously. Just as I was about to answer, one of the workers brought over a latte to me.

“Um, sorry, I don’t think I ordered a drink?” I asked her confused.

“Oh I know, someone payed for you and asked me to bring it to you,” she smiled at me and walked away. I looked up at Bethany in confusion, who only shrugged at me. Looking at the drink, I noticed the heart shaped cream design as well as the candy hearts scattered on the plate. My heart dropped. _No. It can’t be._ I looked around, trying to find that angelic face I loved so much, only to be disappointed. _It was too good to be true._

“Boo,” a voice sounded in my ear, causing me to jump. I turned around quickly, to be greeted with the innocent face of him.

“Troye,” I breathed out. _Is he really here?_ I sat still, frozen in shock,

“Well? Don’t I get a hug?” he laughed at my shocked face and stood with his arms open.

“Ohmygod.” I jumped up out of my chair and launched myself into his arms, sending him stumbling back. It had been so long since I last saw him, because he couldn’t come to Playlist Live this year. “I missed you so much,” I whispered, burying my head in his neck.

“I know, I missed you too,” Troye whispered back, squeezing me tighter to him. He pulled back to crash his lips onto mine. I immediately wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him closer to me, as if that was possible. I could taste the coffee mixed with the sweet candy hearts, bringing back the memories of our first kiss. I grinned into the kiss, before pulling away.

“I thought you couldn’t come though?” I asked, still in disbelief.

“I wanted to surprise you. I asked Bethers to bring you here so I could do all this,” he smiled. He went over to embrace Bethany, and sit down in a chair. I walked back to sit next to him, and the three of us immediately launched into a conversation. While we were talking, I felt something brush my hand, gently holding it. I looked down to see Troye’s hand enveloping mine, and interlaced my fingers with his, smiling up at him. Reaching over to the candy hearts on my plate, I began munching on them. _Call me. My girl. Luv me. Soulmate. XOXO. Be Mine._


End file.
